What Is Right In Front Of You
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: When Snow and her husband return to the Castle following the King's death, the Queen's half brother Neal takes an instant liking to their blonde Princess prompting the two families to arrange marriage. Unfortunately for the 'Evil' Queen, she has become quite smitten with the young Princess herself... SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

_Just to save confusion, here is a list of the families:_

 **The Whites/Charmings.**

 **Snow White** _\- married to David and mother to Emma._

 **David/Prince Charming** _\- married to Snow and father to Emma._

 **Emma 'Swan' White** _\- known as the Princess and daughter to Snow and David._

 **The Mills/Golds.**

 **Cora Mills** _\- married to Rumplestilskin, stepmother to Neal and mother to Regina._

 **Rumplestilskin** _\- married to Cora and father to Neal and Regina._

 **Neal** _\- son of Rumplestilskin, stepson to Cora and half brother to Regina._

 **Regina Mills** _\- Queen. Daughter of Cora and Rumplestilskin, half sister to Neal._

 _I know technically Regina is supposed to be stepmother to Snow but for the purpose of this story, Snow had moved away and Regina is younger which may seem ew with regards to the King but hey he's dead so it's now irrelevant._

 _Just a heads up that there will be a Neal/Emma pairing but mainly friendship as its SwanQueen all the way! Also Emma and Regina will be friends to begin with but feel free to shout at your computer/phone at the pair to just get together! Or for Snow to butt out? Either way there will be drama and it will ultimately be SwanQueen! Oh and feel free to review ;)_

 **Chapter 1**

It had been 6 months since the untimely passing of the King and 3 months since the Queen's family moved in. For them 3 months, Regina Mills or as what many know her as, _her majesty_ , found herself in a conflict. While she loved her mother dearly and on some level came to care for her newly revealed father and brother, the brunette Queen found herself rather suffocated. The castle was _her_ home, _she_ was Queen and yet they all wanted to take over in some aspect of her life. Sometimes all she wanted was for someone to talk to which was very difficult considering she was given the name of the Evil Queen by the people of the Kingdom and truth be told Regina had never really done anything bad but everyone had came to the conclusion that the King's death was her fault in some way.

Making her way down the extravagant corridor leading to the main hall, the brunette takes in her surroundings with a mixture of feelings towards what she sees. Heading through the large double doors which were pulled open by two guards clad in black armour, Regina stops by the fireplace and sighs.

"There you are..."

Letting out an eye roll before peering over her shoulder, the Queen raises an eyebrow. "What is it that you are after dear _brother_?"

Walking up to meet his sister, Neal smirks at knowing how to wind her up. "Are you off on business today your majesty? Maybe a meeting with King George in which I may accompany you?"

Scoffing, Regina shakes her head. "I would never allow you to accompany me on any of my business trips..and for my other answer, no I am not as I received word that.." Looking unimpressed, the brunette glares into the fireplace. " _Snow_ is coming back to the castle with her family as she feels she needs to be at _home_ now that her father has passed.."

"Oh.." Frowning, Neal questions. "Did she not marry a shepherd? And didn't they have a child? I'm sure father mentioned it to be prophesied"

Gripping her hands by her side, the Queen grits her teeth. "Yes she did marry..her true love and had a daughter.."

Raising an eyebrow, the dark haired man teases. "And exactly how long ago was that? The daughter I mean?"

Glancing across once again, the brunette squints her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter..."

Holding his hands up in defence, Neal shrugs. "Just asking"

"Well don't.." The Queen states before glancing towards the door seeing one of her guards enter.

"Your majesty, Snow White has just arrived.."

Sighing, Regina stands tall and composes herself. "Thank you for informing me..Neal.." Nodding towards the door for her brother to follow, the brunette makes her way out of the hall and towards the entrance of her castle briefly making eye contact with Snow who is stood in the grand corridor. "Snow..it's good to see you again.."

Feeling awkward, Snow nods in acknowledgment. "If only it were under better circumstances...I do hope my quarters are still in order?"

"Yes they are..your father wouldn't have had it any other way" the Queen responds as she peers over the Princess's head towards the two newcomers who have entered, with the older stranger she could only assume to be the shepherd bumping shoulders playfully with a young blonde who smiles up at him.

Following the brunette's stare, Snow decides to make an introduction. "This is my husband David..and our daughter Emma"

Going a little wide eyed, the blonde shifts her cloak to curtesy but pauses at her mother taking her arm. "Honey you don't need to bow to her"

Looking between the two women, Emma stands straight and moves closer to her father confused while remaining quiet. Biting her lip, Regina then raises an eyebrow at being taken by the arm by her brother. Stepping forward, Neal grins at the blonde. "Hello Princess.." Lifting the young woman's hand to kiss it, he introduces himself. "Neal..the Queen's brother.."

Frowning in a protective manner, David clears his throat to get his attention while Snow smiles in awe. "Hello Neal"

Turning towards the older Princess, Neal smiles back and repeats his action of a hand kiss. "What a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Snow White"

"Neal..shall we let our guests settle in before flirting our way through the family?" The Queen glares as she steps to the side to allow entrance as the two White women smile embarrassed for the man while David chuckles quietly.

Giving a small subtle huff, Neal also steps to the side prompting the family to walk further into the castle with Snow taking note of the changes made to her home. Watching warily, Regina cannot help but allow her gaze to turn towards the younger Princess who goes straight back into a playful war with her father while talking quietly about the castle. Looking over her shoulder briefly, Emma lets out a small coy smile towards the Queen then follows her parents up the staircase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling into her daughter's chambers, Cora goes and stands beside the vanity in which the brunette is sat inspecting her appearance before dinner is served in the hall. "I take it the _Charming_ family are here?"

Chuckling lightly, Regina nods while turning to face her mother. "Unfortunately. Yes. However not all of us are disappointed"

Frowning in confusion, the older woman takes over and begins to fix her daughter's hair. "Care to explain dear?"

Waving her hand half heartedly, the Queen responds. "Only Neal taking a liking to Snow's daughter..seriously mother he was quite embarrassing"

Smirking, Cora shakes her head. "I blame his father.."

"I heard that dearie.."

Looking towards the open door, both brunette's smile towards the imp. Sliding a final clip into the Queen's hair, the older brunette moves herself to beside her husband with an apologetic look. "I was merely complementing..everyone in this castle is aware of the Dark One's softer side. Typical family man and hopeless romantic.."

Scoffing, Rumplestilskin looks offended. "I am not!"

Laughing, Regina rises from her seat and approaches the pair. "I think what mother is trying to say is that Neal is simply after the same thing you were...a family"

"The same would go for you too dear.." Cora cuts in before touching her daughter's cheek with a smile.

Clearing her throat, the Queen bites her lip. "That will never happen. No offence to you father but being the Dark One's daughter and an Evil Queen..no one will ever find them qualities endearing.."

Taking hold of her arm, the imp shakes his head. "You are most certainly _not_ an Evil Queen"

Shrugging, Regina deflates. "Tell that to the Kingdom who has come to the conclusion that I killed their King"

"You did no such thing. He was ill" Cora states angrily at the accusation.

"You might want to start informing his daughter that.." Pausing in her speech, the Queen nods towards a guard that had approached her door. "Anyway enough of that for now, dinner is ready..oh and one thing mother? Be nice"

Gaining a pointed glare from her daughter, Cora looks innocent then follows her family out to the main hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Princess, tell me what exactly do you like to do in your spare time?"

Raising an eyebrow at Neal, Emma bites her lip. "..spare time? What's that?" Hearing her father chuckle, the blonde looks down at seeing her mother glare. "Well I like to..ride and..sword fight.."

Looking shocked, Neal then smiles in a daze. "A sword fighting Princess..you're everything I could ask for..."

"Neal!" Scolding the boy, Cora sighs. "I do apologise for my stepson..he has a problem thinking before he speaks"

Hiding a giggle, Emma catches Regina's stare as the brunette watches curiously. "That's quite alright.."

Moving on from the moment, Snow smiles proudly. "Actually Emma here is now at the appropriate age to be married and so we have decided on a fresh start. Now that we are home where we belong, we are sure that a rightful suitor will soon come along..." Giving Neal an approving look, the older Princess then lifts her wine glass.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde sighs. "Mom..I don't think they need to hear this..."

"Emma is right Snow, leave the matter be for now..we are enjoying dinner" David interjects.

Placing his cutlery back onto his plate, Neal rises from his seat. "If we are finished, may I take the Princess for a tour of the grounds?" Seeking permission off her parents, he smiles upon Snows approving nod.

Also standing, Emma takes a breath then makes her way out of the room taking hold of Neal's outstretched arm. Watching them go, Regina purses her lips while finishing her wine glass as the brunette Princess decides once again on discussing her daughter's future as a wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat upon a bench in the gardens, Emma gives a brief smile as Neal places a kiss upon the back of her hand then turns to leave as the blonde had requested some time alone. Deflating with a sigh, the Princess glances down towards her hands placed in her lap.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Princess..."

Tilting her head up to see the Queen, Emma looks shy. "Please do not apologise..this is your home and gardens your majesty.."

Chuckling lightly, Regina doesn't look convinced as she approaches the bench. "I believe that it is now your home too.." Gesturing to the bench, the brunette sits beside the Princess when the girl nods. "So..it would appear you have taken a liking to my dear brother.."

Frowning a little, Emma shrugs. "He's nice..I guess...I mean I've met worse and I'm pretty sure that my mother is consulting with yours right now about our wedding already.."

Feeling bad, the Queen cringes. "You would assume correct.."

"In that case, I may need your help if I am able to ask?" Turning towards the brunette, the blonde looks hopeful.

"What is it?" Appearing concerned, Regina doesn't hesitate in taking hold of the Princess' hand, surprising them both.

"What does Neal like to do in his spare time..I mean..he told me some interests but, if I were to...please him, what can I do?"

Staring at the lost Princess, the Queen hides her sadness. "..Princess..."

"Emma, please...call me Emma"

Smiling a little, Regina nods. "Only if you call me Regina..but as I was going to say..from what I have seen, just be yourself..he already appears smitten with you dear.."

Nodding nervously, the blonde looks down. "And what if..what if..there is never love..if we try our best but he never loves me or I love him?..I don't want to live an unhappy life. How can I be sure that he is the right one for me?"

Hearing the girl's panic in her voice, the Queen squeezes her hand while lifting the Princess' chin with her spare hand. "Do not worry of such thing. At the end of the day all anyone can do is take a chance..otherwise we never know. I will admit Neal isn't the brightest catch but he will look after you as a Princess should be looked after and if not? He will have the _Queen_ to answer to" smirking, the brunette strokes her cheek. "It will all work out I promise. If you need help with anything just ask.."

"You really aren't who everyone says you are..including my mother.." Emma states seriously but with a hint of a smile.

"I guess not everyone can know and understand you fully..otherwise, you would never find that connection with a special someone..who at the end of the day are that special to hold your deepest secrets.."

Raising an eyebrow curiously, the blonde teases. "And what exactly are yours?"

Laughing, Regina releases her chin and moves back. "Now that would be telling.."

"Well I know of one secret that everyone should know. You didn't kill my grandfather..he was merely old and it was simply his time.."

Nodding, The Queen clears her throat as she goes slightly teary. "Thank you...now I don't know about you but the cook doesn't seem to cook a generous portion of food when it comes to a dinner so would you like to join me in the kitchen..to raid the cupboards?" Smiling playfully with a nudge to the Princess' shoulder, Regina awaits a response.

Laughing at the fact the _Queen_ wants to raid the cupboards, Emma nods then stands to follow the woman back inside the castle.

 _A/N: cont?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the response hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)_

 **Chapter 2**

Two weeks after returning 'home', the blonde Princess makes her way towards the main hall having been summoned there by her parents. Pondering over their reason, Emma came to two conclusions. One being that it was for her mother to say she was spending too much time with the Queen as she was _not_ to be trusted or two that she needed to spend more time with Neal despite the pair spending many an evening together. Spotting the man in question exit a room and join her side as they walked, Emma found her answer.

"You too?" Neal questions with a raised eyebrow.

"It would appear so.." The blonde replies with a sigh. "Seriously we are being treated like we are children. Can we not make up our own minds on who we want to spend the rest of our lives with?"

"Apparently not but..if it's any consolation, I am very privileged that it is you"

Feeling bad, Emma offers a small smile then enters the double doors as a guard opens them.

"Oh there you both are!" Snow announces with a beaming smile while her husband stands behind her arms crossed, clearly not happy with the whole situation. Watching from their place, Cora and Rumple share a mutual look over the short haired woman's excitement.

Coming to a halt before their parents, Emma gulps upon Neal taking hold of her hand in reassurance. "What do you wish to speak to us about?"

"Well honey since coming back, we have noticed the amount of time you two have been spending together and have discussed the fact that you would be a perfect match to continue on the Kingdom's legacy"

Glaring across at Snow, Cora goes to argue as the woman is speaking against her daughter. "I did not agree to _that_!" Feeling her husband take her arm, the older brunette lets out an angry breath.

Frowning herself, the blonde Princess responds honestly. "I think you'll find mother, that the Queen is already continuing on the legacy..and in a fair and graceful manner"

Eyes widening at her daughter defending Regina, the short haired woman drops her mouth open but stops herself from protesting. "Anyway...we have decided that it would be best for you to unite as one, therefore an announcement will be taking place later on today of your engagement"

"But-"

"Emma. Honey it has all been arranged. You knew this day would come, you should be grateful that we have chosen Neal"

Glancing towards her father, Emma simply nods remaining quiet before turning to leave not wanting to hear anymore. Following the blonde with his eyes, Neal frowns in concern. "When will it all take place?"

"As soon as possible" Snow smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving the hall, Emma wonders around the castle before hearing a carriage being brought to the front. Making her way through the corridors to the entrance, the blonde spots the Queen stood by the carriage door and hurries down the steps. "Your majesty?.."

Pausing as she was about to get in, Regina turns to face the Princess with immediate concern over the young woman's sad expression. "Emma? What is it?"

"Where may I ask are you going? Is it about King Midas?"

Seeing the desperation in Emma's face, the brunette shakes her head. "No dear..I was simply going on a visit..but it is of no interest of any Royal"

"Oh.." Glancing down, the blonde sighs.

Tilting her head intrigued, the Queen dismisses her guards briefly before stepping up towards the Princess. "Emma..did you need my assistance?"

"I..I just wondered if I could go with you..I need to get out of the castle.." Emma confesses.

Taking a deep breath, Regina touches the woman's shoulder to gain her attention. "Of course you can"

Seeing a smile appear on the Queen's face causes the Princess to let out a grin before climbing into the carriage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up alongside an abandoned field, Regina steps down from the carriage then waits as a guard helps the Princess down. Looking across the empty clearing, Emma raises an eyebrow. "Where are we?"

"You'll see.." Letting out a shaky breath, the Queen begins to walk along the clearing and around by the small amount of woodland before stopping before a large stone fit for a grave.

Pausing by the side of the brunette, the blonde glances across at the Queen who appears sad, while waiting for an explanation.

"This..is my father's grave..but of course he wasn't actually my father but..anyway. This is where he is buried, the man who brought me up for the first 18 years of my life. He was so loveable and happy..he loved to go riding in that field over there which is why I had him buried here. There was only ever one thing he did not approve of in my life and that was when I married the king..because he knew I was unhappy..but now that's over with.." Scoffing, the Queen states quietly. "It's _all_ over with. Sometimes I just wish-" feeling Emma's hand slowly slip into her own, Regina pauses and looks over to see the woman simply smile and squeeze her hand.

"I am sure he is very proud of you Regina"

Chuckling in disbelief, the brunette shakes her head but squeezes the Princess' hand back in appreciation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading back to the castle, Emma looks opposite to the Queen curiously as the carriage had come to a halt in the middle of the village. "Does Rumple know you visit Henry?"

Nodding, the brunette smiles slightly. "Yes he does and he doesn't mind for the simple fact that Henry did what he couldn't do at the time and love me as his own..he has told me time and again how thankful he is to my _father_ for raising me. He knows that despite being my biological father, I will always have two.."

"I am glad that everything there worked out okay for you"

Going to smile, the Queen then frowns hearing a bell being rung from outside. Leaning forward to her driver, Regina questions. "What is the hold up here?"

Tilting his head back while keeping a tight hold of the reins, the guard replies. "It would appear your majesty that the Princess Snow had decided to take her carriage out to the village for an important announcement"

Eyes widening, realising what is happening, Emma gulps as a voice could be heard shouting through the crowds of people outside.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great honour to announce the impending nuptials of her majesty's brother Lord Neal to the late King's granddaughter, Princess Emma White! A grand celebration will follow!"_

Inhaling sharply, Regina looks towards the blonde shocked. "What?"

Looking down, the Princess fiddles with her hands. "Our parents...called us in..this morning to inform us..that it was to happen"

"Oh..I see.." Not sure how to respond, the Queen sits back and glances out of her tinted window hearing the vast amount of cheering from the crowds with a few snide remarks made in her direction.

 _"Let's hope he behaves better than his sister!"_

 _"It will be the only happy ending to ever be witnessed in that castle!"_

Hearing the jeers, Emma signals for the driver to continue on before looking at Regina feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just couldn't believe it myself..I needed to get out. I knew it was to happen at some point but this is all too soon..I barely know him"

"Emma you do not need to explain yourself to me.."

"But-" feeling the carriage come to a halt again and the door swing open, the blonde watches as the Queen descends the steps and makes her way up to the castle. Following hastily, the Princess grabs her arm as soon as they are in the corridor and tugs the woman around desperately. "Please Regina, I don't want to lose you as a friend!"

Seeing the blonde become tearful, the Queen sighs and moves forward, pulling Emma into a hug in which the Princess clings. "You will not lose me Emma"

Sniffling, the Princess buries her face into the brunette's shoulder. "I don't know what to do..I..I do like him but..these past couple of weeks he has been more like a big brother than a.. _husband_.."

Rubbing the blondes back sadly, Regina hides her own tears as she responds. "You will learn to love him Emma like you told me..it will all work out..."

Beginning to sob, the Princess tightens her grip on the Queen.

"Oh Emma..." Pressing a kiss to the Princess' hair, the brunette stares off while biting down on her own trembling lip, determined to not let the woman know how she feels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With the wedding preparations under way, the united Royals decided to hold a ball in celebration of the recent engagement. Stood within her chambers, Emma huffs aloud as her mother paces across the floor.

"...and don't forget to smile.."

Rubbing her head, the blonde looks over her shoulder before rising from her vanity stool. "Mom, stop. I know what I am doing.."

Snow purses her lips together then makes her way towards the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready" smoothing down her pale blue dress, the Princess plasters on a smile when given a scolding look from her mother then follows the woman, leaving her chambers and making her way down the staircase towards the grand hall. After managing to persuade their parents to forgo an announcement of their entrance, Emma and Neal make their way into the hall and begin to sweep through the guests to greet them. Glancing through the people, the Princess smiles brightly upon seeing Regina enter the hall with a guard by her side in case of any unwanted behaviour.

Watching from his position by the buffet table, David raises an eyebrow concerned as he witnesses his daughter make her way hastily over to the Queen with an adoring grin.

"Please save me before any dancing begins" Emma requests causing the brunette to smile back.

"I'm afraid dear it is what is costumed at a ball.." Regina responds before gesturing with her head for her guard to retrieve her a drink.

Letting out a sigh, the Princess mutters as she stands beside the Queen to watch the people go by. "They are starting to annoy me with how _happy_ and _excited_ they all are. I just wished I shared their enthusiasm..I mean no offence to you as _he_ is your brother but the comments I'm receiving are making him out to be God's gift"

Sniggering, Regina covers her mouth quickly to hide a laugh. "I can assure you..brother aside, he is most certainly _not_ God's gift"

Biting her lip, Emma builds up her courage. "I was wondering, your majesty, if we could maybe..use the night to talk.." Gulping, the blonde continues to watch the guests. "After the ball..within one of our chambers."

As if unfazed, the Queen swallows hard with a small nod. "I am sure that can be arranged.."

Approaching the pair, Neal winks at his sister then holds a hand out to the Princess with a smile. "If I may have the honour in this dance?"

Nodding slowly, the blonde accepts with a brief smile as she is lead to the floor while staring over at the Queen who gives somewhat of a smile despite a hidden tear, all of which does not go unnoticed by the Princess' father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking softly on the white painted door, Emma checks along the corridor before meeting the eyes of the woman who has answered. Giving a coy smile, the Princess waits until the Queen moves to the side to allow her entry before walking in. Closing the door behind, the blonde bites her lip. "I have to...admit given..our earlier conversation..I am surprised...that you chose for me to..meet you here.." Glancing around the brunette's chambers, Emma gulps while swaying slightly on her feet.

Ready with an answer, Regina then frowns before raising an eyebrow while taking in the Princess' posture. "Emma?..are you drunk?"

Turning towards the balcony, the blonde mutters as she stumbles slightly in her dress. ".not..really.."

Reaching for Emma's arm, the Queen pulls her away from the balcony and guides her over to the bed before sitting beside the Princess. "I'm afraid dear you are. Now what is the meaning of all this? If your mother saw you.."

"I know, I know!..she'd have my head..and I would..I would probably be locked in a tower until the day of the wedding..and...and then I would continue to be a prisoner for all time!" Sighing, the blonde flops back, laying herself down before speaking again, this time a little more sober. "..it's times like these I wish I wasn't a Princess..."

Clearing her throat awkwardly at the woman sprawled across her bed, Regina shifts herself over and leans against her headboard with a curious gaze. "Oh?.."

Tilting her head to look up at the Queen, Emma nods. "I want to be able to decide for myself..I want to be free to do as I please and not what they want me to do or what is _expected_ of me.."

Staring at the Princess seriously, the brunette bites her lip. "You really don't want to marry Neal do you?"

Shaking her head sadly, the blonde sits herself up then moves to beside Regina while also leaning against the headboard. "I like him, I do..but there's no..feelings. No spark or butterflies..shouldn't a commitment such as marriage between two people be about love? Shouldn't it feel magical?"

Trying to hide a smile, the Queen glances down to her own hands which are ringed together on her lap. "Feelings that only stories are made from..although I do agree. My marriage never felt like that, more like a chore..a..business contract. I'm sorry if that hurts you as he was your grandfather but..he never really showed any hospitality let alone affection..he loved his first wife too much and..well..he was also too old for me. Mother didn't realise her mistake until it was too late..which is why many question his death"

Placing her hand on top of the brunette's, Emma smiles slightly. "Well maybe _now_ is your time..to find love and happiness how you want it..after all you are Queen, no one can tell you what to do"

Inhaling a little at the blonde's touch, Regina responds. "I would say the sentiment applies to you too dear. Don't let anyone force you into anything that is not what you want. Talk to Neal..talk to your mother..and if all becomes to difficult you know you can always come to me"

Nodding, the Princess then pouts with a frown, gaining a chuckle from the Queen.

"Headache?"

Nodding again, Emma sinks down on the bed and throws the pillow over her face. Lifting the pillow up, Regina scolds playfully. "Might I make a suggestion that you change into more appropriate attire if you are to stay in my bed?"

Letting out a cheeky grin, the Princess sits up again. "Sorry.."

"Hm..." Rising from the bed, the brunette retrieves two nightgowns then disappears behind her screen to change. Waiting for her turn, Emma bites her lip as she spots the Queen's dress appear as it is slung over the screen.

"Are you sure you are okay with me staying here?"

Returning back to the bed in a long white gown, Regina smirks in a teasing manner. "Yes dear..we are friends after all"

"Right..friends..of course.." The blonde smiles briefly then makes her way over to the woman's screen to also change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing a knock at the door of the study, Cora looks over upon seeing a guard open the door and gesture for David to head inside. "David?"

Waiting until the guard returns back to the corridor with the door closed, the former shepherd looks conflicted as he approaches the desk in which the older brunette is sat. "I regret to inform you Cora but I think we may have a situation on our hands..one in which at this moment in time Snow cannot know about..and possibly neither can Rumple"

Appearing concerned, Cora leans forward with a frown. "What is it?"

"From what I have recently witnessed..I think that my daughter may..not be making the right choice in marrying Neal.."

Seeing the man become agitated, the older brunette takes a breath to prepare herself as she questions. "Why not? What has he done?"

"Oh nothing Cora, I can assure you that Neal has behaved as such a gentleman towards Emma but I fear that he is the wrong person for whom she has grown to be fond of.." David explains while dancing around the real answer of it being Regina.

"Oh I see..and this other person..are they of a wealthy status that Snow would approve?"

Scoffing, the former Shepherd rubs his neck. "Status..yes..reputation on the other hand..a reputation merely concocted through rumours.."

Raising an eyebrow, Cora clasps her hands together. "Let me guess a Duke of some kind?"

Clearing his throat, David shakes his head. "..no..more like a...Queen"

Eyes widening, the older brunette looks at a loss for words. "A Queen? A..as in..as..my Regina?"

"Yes.."

"Oh dear lord that is a predicament..not that I don't wish your daughter or even my own to be happy but..technically we are talking about my daughter and her brother's fiancée"

"I could be wrong but from what I saw earlier..I have never seen Emma's face light up in that way before and..Regina did seem in awe of her attention" David explains.

"Thank you for letting me know..I shall have a word with Regina about the situation and for now I agree with you. Snow and Rumple do not need to know yet.." Cora smiles slightly but with a hint of uncertainty and worry.

Walking back to the door, David nods in acknowledgment then leaves the study.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making her way along the Queen's headquarters, Cora excuses the guard stood by her daughters door then carefully opens the door as to not scare the brunette if she is sleeping. Peering around the frame, the older brunette looks surprised seeing the two women sharing the Queen's bed with Emma curled into Regina's back and an arm loosely draped over the brunette's waist. Both completely oblivious due to their sleeping state.


	4. Chapter 4

_Not sure if I'm getting any reviews or not but hope you are enjoying the story as I'm going to continue writing as I have plans! :)_

 **Chapter 4**

Opening her eyes as her head buried into the pillow during the night due to her hangover, Emma blinks with a frown towards the light before noticing the chamber in which she slept in and that the person it belonged to was no longer beside her in bed. Forcing herself out of the covers, the Princess places a hand to her currently sore head then stands to make her way out and back to her own chambers. After freshening up then dressing, the blonde heads downstairs before stepping into the side hall to join in on breakfast. Noticing the Queen sat opposite her mother, Emma heads over towards the empty chair beside Neal and sits quietly while glancing over briefly towards the brunette. As Regina also looks back, the two women are unaware that Cora is watching with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what happened last night.

"Honey, perfect timing..I wanted to inform you that we have all discussed an upcoming date for your wedding..."

Hearing her mother speak, the blonde mutters in disbelief under her breath. " _All_ discussed?.."

"..and it will be set for June 10th.."

Eyes widening, Emma looks up to the woman. "That..that's one _month_ from now..." Discreetly looking towards the Queen who is currently mirroring the Princess' stare, the blonde gulps.

Placing his hand on top of the Princess' to comfort her, Neal smiles. "We can get it done in time Emma. I promise it will be perfect"

Giving a small yet unnerving smile in thanks despite what he said not being the real reason as to why she's panicked, Emma then nods slowly before dropping her gaze towards her lap as she pushes her chair back to stand. "Would you excuse me.."

Watching their daughter leave the hall, Snow frowns while David sighs and shares a mutual look with Cora as Regina clears her throat awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, especially her now suspecting father who as witnessed everything at the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling along the grounds, Regina pauses in her step as she sees Emma sat upon a bench by her beloved apple tree. Clearly conflicted, the Princess is sat with her hands clasped together in her lap and a sad expression on her face. Approaching slowly, the Queen places herself beside the woman and looks ahead. "It would seem that this time next month we will be family dear.."

Hearing the slight despair in the brunette's voice, the blonde lifts her head and looks across. "It would seem that way..also that Neal and I may be moving to another Kingdom as my mother informed me once she found me after breakfast"

Trying to hide her feelings of shock, Regina gulps silently. "I see.."

Wanting to go off topic, Emma bites her lip before questioning. "What happened this morning?..you should have woken me.."

Chuckling slightly at the thought of an intoxicated Princess within her bed, the brunette bumps their shoulders playfully. "You needed your sleep and I'm pretty sure that I saved you from a fate worse than death if your mother had found you in that state.."

Blushing, the Princess lets out a coy smile. "I suppose..and I do apologise for that..last night..the ball..it all got a little too much..everyone knowing that I am to be married to Neal. Made it more real, like it's set in stone..."

"Have you tried talking with your mother?"

"She doesn't listen to anything that isn't about the wedding now..and Neal..I can't..he just..he agrees with it all just to get on mothers best side and it's awkward"

Touching the blonde's arm, the Queen looks serious. "Would you like it if I had a word with him?"

At a loss for words, the Princess frowns. "I..well..would you? He is your brother, I don't mean no harm against him..I don't want this to affect our friendship..truth be told as new to the kingdom I am, you are my only friend and I know you said I wouldn't lose you but.. _he_ is your brother and I'm merely-"

"The bravest person I've ever known?" Staring at Emma, Regina smiles in awe. "Because you are..I mean you are willing to sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of keeping your parents happy" the brunette takes a deep breath then rises from the bench. "I will talk to him and let you know..and Emma? no matter what happens, you will _always_ have my friendship"

Having sat speechless at the Queen's confession, the Princess simply smiles before watching the woman intently as the brunette walks away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing around her study, Regina mulls over in her head what she is to say to her brother. Sure they don't always get on having only recently found out the truth of their connection but he was _her_ brother and she did not wish to hurt him in any way. Coming to a halt at a sharp knock on the door, the Queen glances across to the now open doorway at Neal. "Come in, there is a matter in which I wish to discuss with you"

"Oh?" Stepping inside, Neal watches briefly as the guard at hand closes to door behind him. Turning back to his sister, he frowns. "What is this regarding?"

"Emma.." The brunette states before walking around the old wooden desk and sitting promptly upon her chair. "More specifically the wedding.."

Immediately grinning, Neal sits down opposite the Queen. "What do you wish to discuss? I actually overheard Snow talking to Cora earlier about how she wants you to have a certain role on the day as a peace offering..looks like you two could end up breaking your feud and unite together to rule the Kingdom..especially as Emma will no longer be able to fulfil all her duties once married"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina opens her mouth to speak but struggles. "Oh..she does..well that would be..good for the Kingdom..and what do you mean by Emma no longer fulfilling her duties? She is still a Princess?"

Biting his lip awkwardly, Neal then smiles in a cheeky manner. "Well I think Snow had other ideas..less Princess..more..being a mother and starting a family?"

Eyes widening, the brunette looks down towards her clasped hands to hide her expression before stuttering. "Oh..oh..I see..and what do you think about that idea?"

Getting embarrassed, Neal shrugs. "I want a family who doesn't? But if Emma isn't ready yet then there is no rush..I am just happy to have her by my side..Princess or not.."

Closing her eyes briefly feeling bad towards Neal and guilty towards Emma as she cannot go through with her original speech, Regina then looks back up to her brother glassy eyed. "Then..that is what you shall have...once you and Emma are married.."

Smiling happily, Neal nods his head down as a bow then makes his way out of the study and down the corridor before seeing the Princess heading his way. "Emma"

Stopping in front of him, the blonde gulps. "Neal..I want to apologise for-"

"No need, this morning is forgotten and I don't blame you for leaving the table in hast, I would too if I had a mother as excited as Snow...she must understand that this is _your_ day and wedding"

Frowning confused, Emma goes to question. "I don't understand, I-"

Taking hold of the Princess' hand, Neal places a kiss on her knuckles before looking sincerely at her. "I don't want you to worry about a thing. I will look after you I can promise you that"

Looking down in guilt, Emma holds back a sniffle before nodding. "I..know you will..thank you for saying so.."

Releasing her hand, Neal walks off leaving the blonde stunned as to what had just happened. Rushing forward, Emma moves past the protesting guard and walks straight into the Queen's study with a panic before closing the door behind herself and leaning against it to catch her breath.

Glancing up from her papers that needed signing, Regina's face falls upon seeing the teary Princess and stands, placing a hand to her own chest. "Emma I am so sorry..but he..the way he looks when he talks about you..I just..he would look after you I can guarantee it. Believe me there are worse people out there and I just want what is best for you given the circumstances. Snow won't listen and if it were not Neal, she would definitely have the next duke or count lined up for you" walking around the desk, the brunette looks worried as she reaches for the blondes hands as the woman stood at the door shakes with tears.

"I know!..I know!" Taking one hand back to cover her mouth, Emma lets out a small sob. "I just wish I could make up my _own_ mind on _my_ life! I just need to be free does that sound ridiculous? Just for a moment to have some control over it all!"

Squeezing the Princess' hands tightly, the Queen tries to hold it together herself, hating the fact that she has made her friend cry. "It's not Emma. I get it I really do..I-" biting her lip, Regina moves Emma off of the door as pulls it open. "Come with me.." Leading the blonde out of the study and away from prying eyes of the guards, the Queen keeps the upset woman close to avoid any confrontation from anyone as she leads her out of the castle and towards the stables to fetch a horse.

 _A/N: sorry for the whole Neal thing but I promise nothing major will happen as this is going to be SwanQueen promise!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After taking her precious horse and riding off with the Princess, Regina tugs gently on the reins to order the horse to stop upon a hill nearby the grave stone of her late father. Taking in their surroundings, Emma frowns slightly but waits until the woman speaks before asking her questions. Sliding down off the horse, the Queen looks up with a smile. "You said you wanted a moment to be free..." Holding her hand out, the brunette patiently waits for the Princess to make her move.

Taking a deep breath still confused, Emma accepts the woman's hand to get down as she knows inside that she would trust the Queen with her life. Following the brunette further up the hill, the blonde stands by her side as they look out over the land. "I've never seen it like this before.."

"The kingdom can be quite beautiful.."

"So...what do we do?" Raising an eyebrow while rocking on her feet, the Princess stares at Regina curiously.

Turning to face the woman, the brunette replies "Do you still feel that pent up anger and frustration?"

"A little.."

Gesturing out and over the hill, the Queen smirks. "Let it out..scream..do what you have to do. Right now you are not a Princess and I am not a Queen. We are simply Emma and Regina and you dear can do what ever you please"

Listening in awe, the blonde then sniggers before turning around to peer over the hill while fisting her hands by her side to prepare. Biting her lip briefly, Emma then inhales sharply and lets out a anger releasing scream before bursting out laughing at how ridiculous it all is. Having watched, the Queen also chuckles then laughs. "Better?"

Holding onto her tummy as she laughs, the blonde nods in response then slumps down to sit upon the grass to calm herself down. Smoothing out the back of her dress, Regina also lowers herself onto the grass while placing her hands within her lap as the Princess leans herself back to rest upon her own. "Regina?"

Staring out at her Kingdom while feeling the breeze against her face, the brunette gives a contented sigh. "Yes dear?"

"If you could start over..re live your life from day one, would you do anything different?"

Sniggering, the Queen nods. "Yes. For one I would most certainly not be Queen.." Thinking it over, Regina purses her lips. "I always wanted to work in a bakery.."

Surprised, Emma bites her lip to stifle a laugh. "A bakery?"

"Yes, I love the smell of fresh bread..its homely. If not a seamstress..either way, definitely not of any royalty.."

"I get it. The pressure of it all..the needing to please everyone. It's hard.."

Tilting her head across, the brunette nods sadly. "But it would appear that it was always on the cards for me.."

"And me..being born into it doesn't help.." The blonde responds before sitting up straight. "What you said just now about who you would rather be?..I would be a maid if it meant being able to receive orders that give them myself.."

"I can't really say the uniform would suit you..at least one good outcome has come of you being Princess..you look stunning in your gowns.."

Eyes widening at the compliment, Emma goes red then looks up to see the Queen look just as shocked before attempting to brush it off. "I mean.." Trailing off at feeling the Princess' hand take hold of her own, Regina gulps.

Seeing the Queen look over at her, the Princess stares into her eyes seriously then shuffles closer, all the while keeping hold of the woman's hand tightly. Leaning forward while she still has the courage, the blonde presses her lips lightly against the brunette's.

Placing her spare hand out to prevent the young Princess going any further, Regina mentally kicks herself. "Emma..."

Completely thrown off, the Princess lets go of the Queen's hand and quickly rises to her feet in embarrassment. "I..I..think..I'll walk back..I'm sorry.."

"No! Emma wait please it's okay..you just got caught in a moment.." Standing up, the Queen straightens herself out then grabs the blondes arm. "Please ride back with me. I don't want you to be out here alone.."

Seeing the desperation in Regina's eyes, Emma nods slowly without a word then mounts the horse remaining quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Handing over the reins to a member of staff, the Queen looks towards the quiet Princess who begins up the steps to the castle doors. "Emma, I don't want it to be awkward between us..you mean to much to me to let a moment like that come in the middle of our friendship.."

"I just..I need to know something.." The blonde looks over at the brunette seriously as they stand in the doorway. "Is it one sided?"

Taken aback by the question, Regina goes a little wide eyed and drops her mouth open to reply.

"There you are! Regina dear I have been looking for you. There is something I wish to discuss.."

Turning towards her mother, the Queen nods before glancing back at Emma who is waiting. "I..I have to go inside.."

Sighing, the Princess watches as Regina walks on inside, following her mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering her study, the brunette raises an eyebrow upon seeing her father sat on her chair. "Either something is seriously bad is happening with the Kingdom or someone has died?"

Cora closes the door behind them then stands beside Rumple in the chair. "No dear its nothing like that. We need to know what is going on with Emma.."

Clearing his throat, Rumple speaks up. "More precisely, _you_ and Emma.."

Chuckling nervously, the Queen frowns. "I'm sorry, would you care to explain something I am clearly missing?"

"Regina I saw you last night..you were asleep beside the Princess.."

Looking at her mother, the brunette takes a deep breath. "Mother..we are friends..she..she needed some support.."

"It's more than that. _We_ know it. _You_ know it.." The imp explains. "We've seen the looks..Regina you look at that girl like Snow looks at Charming..we just want to know what _you_ are going to do because right now, the Princess is in the midst of marrying your brother.."

"Nothing! Because _nothing_ is going on!" Getting defensive, the Queen looks between the pair feeling targeted although she knows deep down they are speaking the truth. "Now excuse me, I have a business matter to attend to.."

Sharing a look, Cora and Rumple make their way towards the door to leave the woman to it. Reaching the corridor, the imp sighs. "She's lying to herself..what are we to do? Neal will be devastated..she clearly loves the girl"

Taking hold of his arm, the older brunette looks sympathetic. "Maybe I should speak with David again? He could speak with Emma?"

"We can try.." Rumple replies while patting her hand in appreciation.

Peering around the corner, Neal frowns at hearing his father's conversation with his stepmother then heads off to find Emma, needing some answers.

 _A/N: ideas welcomed :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Finding Emma sat in the main hall with her mother, Neal clears his throat to gain their attention. "Sorry for the intrusion but may I have a word with Emma please?"

Smiling brightly at his manners, Snow nods. "Of course Neal"

Looking between the pair, Emma rises from her seat and follows the boy out of the hall and to a more private place which ended up with Neal leading the Princess out to the gardens to sit upon a bench. Growing concerned at his quietness, the blonde sits beside him and frowns. "Neal is everything okay?"

Wondering how to question her, Neal sighs. "I..I don't know..I just heard a conversation which involves you but I'm not sure what to think.."

"Okay..what was the conversation?"

"Between Cora and father about Regina"

Raising an eyebrow, Emma gulps silently. "What has this got to do with me?"

"They said that my sister is clearly in love with you..." Neal confesses sadly more so for if its true he wants his sister to also be happy.

Eyes widening, the Princess shakes her head. "Well I don't know where they have got that from..were friends yes but...but Regina is not.." Trying to think of an escuse without telling him that she tried to kiss the brunette and got rejected, the Princess smiles nervously. "Besides I think she may have taken a liking to her huntsman.."

Taking in the information, Neal looks uncertain. "Why would they say it then?"

"I don't know, ask them?" Worried, the blonde bites her lip.

"Maybe you're right.." Neal stands then smiles as if back to his normal self then kisses her hand. "I am sorry if I seemed off with you. Please forgive me"

"Neal you have nothing to apologise for.." Feeling extremely guilty, Emma leans up and kisses his cheek, surprising the boy who grins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting herself through the dinner while avoiding the Queen, Emma makes her way hastily up to the woman's chambers once everyone had dispersed for the night. Charging into the chamber to find Regina sat at her vanity with her hairbrush in hand, the Princess closes the door and grips the handle tightly. "What the hell did you say to your parents?!"

Glancing through the mirror in shock of the Princess' sudden arrival, the Queen then turns on her stool to face her. "I beg your pardon?"

"You must have said something because I had Neal wanting to speak with me this afternoon about what he had overheard from them..about us which is clearly a load of nonsense! You..you didn't want to know and..and now you are taking the next best thing that I have! Even if it's not what I really want!" Getting frustrated, the Princess paces across the floor waiting for an answer.

Standing quickly in defence, Regina holds her hands out in somewhat of a dramatic gesture. "I said nothing! They did question me over our.. _relationship_ , but I put them right! That we are friends and that is all!"

Calming slightly, Emma exhales deeply while looking rather defeated. "I guess they didn't believe you then..and Neal he..he looked so hurt.."

"Which is why I said you should get married..he's a good man.."

Remembering their previous conversation on the castle steps, the Princess frowns. "You never answered me...when I asked you was it one sided? I know you pushed me away and keep telling me you want what is best for me but you were also right that my parents..hell even your parents do not control our lives..so I am going to ask you again, is it one sided? Please I just need to know.."

Blinking a few times trying to control her emotions, Regina lets out a shaky breath while giving her a 'I think you know' look. Rubbing her forehead realising, Emma grows teary. "What are we going to do?"

Watching the Princess about to crumble with fear, the Queen steps closer and instinctively wraps her arms around the woman's back, rubbing gently to calm her. "We do..nothing. I hate that I have to say this but it doesn't matter now..no one would accept it and I cannot betray my brother.. _we_ cannot betray our families..Emma I don't want you to end up losing your parents..your respect for being lead astray by the 'Evil' Queen..and that is exactly how your mother still sees me..I will always care for you more than I should but..stay with Neal. He can look after you better than I can..he won't hurt you..I know it won't be true love but it's the safest option..just know that..despite how you may feel in the future or how down you may feel sometimes...just remember there is someone out there who does truly care if things get tough. I will always have your back as a friend"

Shaking her head against the brunette's shoulder, Emma sniffles. "It's going to be too hard...I don't want us to do this.."

Hearing the blondes voice break, Regina hesitates before pressing a kiss to the Princess' head. "I know but we have to. For our sake, Neal's and our parents.."

Taking a deep breath, the Princess pulls back to look at the Queen with a tear stricken face before sounding desperate. " _Regina_..."

Cupping the blondes face within both her hands, the brunette then rests their foreheads together for a moment as she whispers. "I'm so sorry.."

Muttering softly, barely audible, Emma closes her eyes through fear of rejection again. "Can I..at least get a kiss goodbye?.."

Looking straight at the Princess, Regina nods against her then brings the woman's face close to kiss her. Pressing her lips against the blonde's, the brunette pours everything that she has into it, kissing her softly. Kissing back, Emma quickly takes a hold of the Queen's waist to make the most of the only moment they will have. Pulling back when air is needed, both women stare at each other sadly before releasing their hold on one another and ending their moment with a final touch of their hands in which Regina allows the blonde's fingers slip through her own before dropping to the cool air. Without a single word, the Princess makes her way back to the door with a last look over her shoulder then disappears out into the corridor, leaving the Queen alone. Turning to face the balcony, the brunette covers her mouth with her hand as a rush of emotions catch up with her and a few tears escape her eyes. Inhaling sharp with a gasp at hearing her door re open, Regina looks over hopeful for the Princess but deflates at seeing her mother.

"Regina, we seriously need to talk about your behaviour and do not think about lying to me dear because I just witnessed the Princess leave your chambers.."

Trying to find her voice, the Queen makes her way over to her bed and sits by her pillow. "Mother...not now.." Laying herself down, the brunette hugs her pillow tightly while staring out of the open balcony drape. "Besides...haven't you and Snow got a meeting tomorrow with a seamstress about a dress and a suit?..you need your rest.." Pulling her covers up over her shoulders, Regina quickly wipes a stray tear from her cheek.

Frowning in concern, Cora walks up to the bed slowly then perches herself on the edge behind her daughter. Reaching over, the older brunette runs her hand through the Queen's loose locks in comfort. "What is going on with my Regina..I haven't seen her in some time..I miss her smile.."

Replying quietly, Regina buries her head into the pillow. "She left when I became Queen.."

Feeling a pang of guilt, Cora looks down. "I thought I was doing what was best for you..you had been so lost..when Henry..." Clearing her throat, the older woman continues. "..you had helped the King and he was grateful..I never would have let him hurt you but I thought if you were to become this person that people look up to, you could see that you weren't alone in what ever it was you was feeling..however even now I guess you still don't want to let anyone in..with this wall you've built but...the Princess..I don't know what is going on there but what I do know is that she is the only person who has managed to get a smile from you..that we all miss"

Uncertain on how to respond, the Queen turns over to face her mother and shifts closer prompting the woman to lay beside her and pull her daughter into a much needed hug. Not wanting to worry her mother, Regina answers. "I was merely having a moment mother..I am okay..Emma and I had somewhat of a disagreement but it's sorted now"

Not truly believing the statement, Cora nods. "Okay. I am glad it's sorted..I guess you are right about being prepared for tomorrow..so I shall leave you be..goodnight" kissing the brunette's head, the older woman stands and leaves her daughters chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a tense breakfast in which either woman could look at one another, Emma soon finds herself stood on a stool in a side room ready for a seamstress to take measurements while Regina carries on with her royal duties. Biting her lip, the Princess peers over at her mother who is watching the seamstress intently to make sure the woman makes no mistakes. "Mom, I was thinking..about what you said before about Neal and I moving to another Kingdom and starting anew..I think that it is a great idea and I would love to look into purchasing some new land..."

Looking towards her daughter, Snow smiles. "Really? Oh honey I think it's a wise choice! Especially if you are to start a family.."

Smiling back slightly, putting on a brave face, Emma nods. "Yes.."

Clasping her hands together happily, the short haired woman heads towards the door. "I must inform your father..and he will begin a search for you"

Taking a deep breath, the blonde watches her mother go then looks down at herself as some lace fabric is pinned against her, knowing the real reason she is agreeing to it is so she doesn't have to face Regina in the near future and not be able to be with her.

 _A/N: sorry for all the angst in this! Also the back story of Regina being Queen is slightly different as I didn't want Cora to be a killer._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I cannot believe we are only a few days away!"

Attempting a smile for her mother as they sit to begin breakfast, Emma then looks over as Neal takes her hand with a grin. Looking to see the rest of the party join them Snow bids good morning to Cora and Rumple then surprisingly gestures to the empty chair beside her for Regina to take. Raising an eyebrow, the Queen sits down beside the woman. "I was just saying to the happy couple that I cannot believe the wedding is in a few days..by next week they will not longer be in the Kingdom"

Shocked at this new piece of information, Regina gulps down a lump as she meets the eyes of her own mother who had watched her reaction.

"It will seem strange and rather quiet.." Rumple adds on. "But it would come eventually..leaving the nest so to speak..aside from Regina of course as we merely followed her"

Chuckling lightly, David nods. "At least she allowed you to stay, I dare say that Emma is quite excited to leave..then she has the power to close the door on us"

"Dad.." Biting her lip embarrassed, the Princess shakes her head. "You know I would never leave completely..I just thought a fresh start was needed..for everyone.."

Watching his fiancée glance across at his sister at the statement, Neal frowns but continues with his breakfast. Glancing back, the brunette purses her lips.

"Anyway, what are everyone's plan for today?" Cora quickly changes the subject to save any more torture.

"Well I was hoping that some time this afternoon, we could have a final celebration before the big day, just us women and maybe a small viewing of the dress.." Snow announces with a smile before looking beside her. "Regina?"

Clearing her throat at the thought of seeing Emma's wedding dress, the Queen shakes her head. "I'm afraid I have a business trip to attend to..I will be away..for a day or two"

"Oh no..you will be back for the wedding?" The short haired woman grabs at the fellow brunette's arm in concern.

Looking a little wide eyed at what had been said, the Princess watches Regina for her answer while slowly taking her hand back from Neal.

"Yes..of course..I..I'll be back" the Queen smiles a little then rises from her seat. "Do excuse me I need to arrange the carriage.."

Raising an eyebrow across to Emma to which the blonde picks up on, Cora then sighs. Standing quickly Neal places a hand upon the older woman's shoulder, feeling bad for his stepmother. "I will go speak with her before she leaves.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stood out front waiting for her carriage to be organised, Regina smiles softly at her horses while stroking their noses affectionately, gaining a light nudge on the shoulder in return.

"I know I haven't spoken to you about it yet..but despite the denial I keep receiving I can't help but notice the tension between you and Emma. Regina..if..if you have feelings towards Emma..just tell me..."

Hitching her breath at hearing her brother, the Queen refuses to turn, not wanting to look him in the eye and continues to give her horses her attention.

Continuing, Neal watches his sister closely. "I won't be mad..I know I said before that I like her and with the current situation all of this has been kind of forced but..even I know there's no love there..we have merely been pushed together. I've seen the way you look at her and it is way more than friends..I don't want to stand in the way of that.."

Hardening up, Regina gulps before turning around. "Neal you do not know what you are talking about" stating firmly, the brunette then walks past him with her mask on and climbs into the carriage.

Walking up to the carriage door window, Neal ducks his head down. "Regina, if you can't be honest with yourself can you at least act a little happy for us..you know I would never hurt Emma..I can promise you that..please make the wedding..we both want you there.."

"I doubt that.." Feeling awkward, the Queen rests her head against her hand while leaning against the window. "Just..make sure you never..take her for granted..you just appreciate every moment you have together because..this life is..you never know what could happen.."

"Regina..please.." Sighing, Neal rubs his neck and backs up. "You know what I can't do this..."

Eyes widening, Regina looks out at her brother. "What? Can't do what? Neal no!" Making her way back out the carriage, the Queen rushes up the steps behind Neal and follows him back into the castle.

Making his way back to the hall in search of the Charmings, Neal enters as the guard opens the door and walks inside. "Snow..we need to talk.."

Paused in the doorway, the brunette hisses quietly. "Neal!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Neal stares at his sister as Snow and David stand up from their seats by the fireplace and also stare in Regina's direction.

"Neal was just going to let you know that I will in fact be back tomorrow and I..I am intending to organise a small banquet mainly for close friends of the family to attend..to celebrate Emma and Neal's last night before they are married." Frowning slightly at why she had just said that, the Queen bites her lip in anticipation on whether Neal will play along.

"Oh Regina..thank you.." Snow smiles and steps forward to hug the woman surprising them both.

Looking over the woman's shoulder at her brother, Regina silently pleads with him.

"Yes I said we would discuss the food while she is away and then it can be put into place upon her return..." Neal cuts in with a nod at the Queen so she can relax.

Choosing this precise moment to walk into the hall, Emma raises an eyebrow at seeing her mother hugging Regina. "What is going on?"

Pulling back, the short haired woman holds her hand out towards her daughter to encourage her over. "We were just discussing the idea of a banquet on your last night before the wedding. Regina said she would arrange it all.."

"Oh she did..did she.." Trying to hide her disappointment, the Princess simply gives the Queen a small smile before looking away. "..thank you..your majesty.."

Taking a deep breath at hearing the blonde use her titled name, Regina nods then makes her way back to the door. "I will see you all in two days time.."

Quickly glancing towards his fiancée to watch her reaction, Neal feels guilty at seeing Emma look down sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping down the staircase, Emma stops at the bottom hearing the music begin in the next hall. Letting out a deep breath, the Princess goes to move forward but pauses at seeing the door open and Regina appear. Seeing the blonde, the Queen freezes for a moment. "..oh.."

Smiling awkwardly, Emma then bites her lip. "..hi..."

"I was just..." Gesturing out towards the back, the brunette also smiles a little then walks on through.

Watching, the Princess goes towards the door then stops. Turning quickly, the blonde decides to follow the woman out into the gardens. "Regina wait.."

Gripping her hands by her sides agitated, the Queen comes to a halt and looks over. "What is it Princess?"

"Is it always going to be like this? Avoiding one another? Not speaking?"

Scoffing, Regina raises an eyebrow. "You tell me..you're the one moving to another Kingdom to get away from me.."

"That's because I..I can't be here Regina..not when you're here and I can't be near you..its torture..that being said I don't want us to act like we hate one another because I know for certain I do not hate you..can we at least be civil..for our families sake?" Emma shuffles on her feet while picking invisible fluff from her dress.

"You think I don't want to talk to you? This is killing me too but it's too late and for the best..I'm sorry..I won't ignore you but I will be trying my best to not be around you just like you said it's hard not being able to be near you..to..hold you.." Crossing her arms to prevent her from actually doing so, the Queen stops as she grows teary.

Stepping closer, the Princess stares at her for permission and holds her arms out. Shaking her head profusely, the brunette tries to hold her hand out to stop the blonde but crumbles at feeling the woman's hands taking hold of her arms before pulling her into a hug. Giving in, the Queen hugs back tightly, clinging to the woman as she rests her head down on Emma's shoulder, both remaining silent.

Watching from the doorway, Neal leans against the frame with a sigh, knowing that it will all end in heartbreak unless he does something.

 _A/N: this is getting tense! Next up wedding..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sat staring through her vanity mirror, Emma manages to block out half of which her mother says.

"Emma? Are you listening to me?"

Gulping, the Princess nods upon hearing the last question then inspects her hair despite knowing it was no use, she just didn't have the strength for any of it. Watching warily, the short haired woman approaches her daughter and places her hands upon the young woman's shoulders from behind then leans down to meet the blondes eyes within the mirror.

"I know you're nervous honey but after today, your new life begins.." Smiling proudly, Snow kisses her daughter's head then takes hold of Emma's hands to pull her up so she can inspect her dress. "You just need one more thing then we can tie you up.." Patting the Princess' shoulders, the short haired woman makes her way to the door in time to see Regina walking past. "Oh Regina! Just the person, I need to go retrieve my mother's tiara from my chambers, would you mind helping Emma with her dress?"

Pausing abruptly, the Queen goes wide eyed then simply nods, not trusting her voice to speak. Peering through the doorway, Regina bites her lip upon seeing Emma stood by the bed then walks in slowly. Glancing over her shoulder, the Princess looks speechless then turns away as the brunette approaches her, immediately taking hold of the lace at the back of the blondes dress to tie up. Clearing her throat at the awkward silence, the Queen mutters. "You..you look beautiful..."

Looking down to her clasped hands, Emma shakes her head. "..don't..."

"Don't know why Snow insisted on having none of my maids to help out.." Getting frustrated at the lace as she wants to get out of the chamber as soon as possible, Regina pulls the last loop and ties a bow before placing a hesitant hand gently against the Princess' back with a whisper. "..done.."

Biting down on her lip, Emma moves herself away from the Queen's touch then turns with a deep breath to meet the woman's gaze. "This is it..."

About to respond, the brunette is cut of by the mother of the bride hurrying back in.

"Got it! Here.." Opening up the velvet case, Snow lifts up a small silver, diamond encrusted tiara and gestures for her daughter to turn around so she can place it on her head.

Sighing quietly, the Princess turns around and feels the solid headpiece placed on her head before turning back to find only her mother and Regina gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing up and down outside his sister's study, Neal looks down at himself wearing his wedding suit which somehow gives him the strength to enter the room so he can speak his mind. Closing the door behind him, the apparent groom looks towards his stepmother with a conflicted expression. "Cora.."

Smiling over at him, the older brunette rounds the desk to meet the man and straightens out his jacket at the shoulders. "Don't you look smart dear..."

"I'm not going to marry Emma" deciding that the best thing to do was to blurt it out, Neal awaits Cora's reaction seeing the woman raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? I don't understand..you like the Princess?"

Sighing, Neal nods. "Exactly..I _like_ her..but Regina, she..she _loves_ her.." Seeing the older woman about to speak, he holds his hand up. "Before you protest anything, I know for a fact that Emma feels the same..I am not blind. I've seen the looks and the recent tension. I also witnessed them last night in the gardens in a comforting embrace. I am not mad at either of them and I just want them to be happy and then I can find exactly what they have. Love. I just don't understand why they haven't been honest about it.."

Cringing slightly, Cora questions him. "Have you _met_ Snow?..the Princess is probably terrified to tell her mother, especially as the woman took over this wedding. Emma probably doesn't feel like she has a choice.."

"Well I'm giving her one..so she can be happy and so can Regina.. _finally_.."

Taking one of his hands, the older woman looks serious. "Are you sure about this dear? Because once you call it all off that is it.."

"I'm sure..I am going to go speak with Emma now" Neal replies with a nod then makes his way back to the door.

"I will inform your father, don't you worry about anything else..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the Princess' chamber door hopeful that the woman is on her own, Neal watches as the door opens slowly revealing the blonde who looks shocked at his presence. Trying to hide herself behind her door, Emma leans her head against its frame. "Neal..what..what are you doing here? It's bad luck.."

"Yeah..." Rubbing his neck, Neal smiles a little. "That doesn't matter..because the thing is..we are not going to be getting married.."

Frowning, the Princess looks confused then feels a wave of panic over herself. "Why not? Have I done something wrong?"

"What? No! Emma it's not.." Taking hold her hands quickly causing the blonde to let go of the door, Neal then nudges it open more with his foot before stepping inside and leading her over to the bed to sit. Stroking the Princess' knuckles with his thumb, Neal looks to her. "I know about you and Regina..and before you try to make up an excuse or apologise, I'm not mad..we both know _this_ is never going to go further than friends and we were merely respecting our parents wishes but..I've seen you two Emma..I did last night in the garden and it's clear you love each other..I am not going to stand in the way of true happiness. I also understand why you haven't been open and honest about it but I promise you, I will face your parents with you.."

Getting teary, Emma shakes her head. "My mother won't understand Neal..I'm sorry for lying to you but..I just know Regina and I cannot be together..she knew herself which was why she encouraged us..because she knew you was the one person beside herself who wouldn't hurt me.."

"Yes, she did give me a very clear warning on what would happen to me if I did..again it was more than a warning from just a friend..but Emma you have to try otherwise you will be miserable for the rest of your life..you both will. Surely your mother will see how you feel and cannot deny it..she of all people knows what love looks like.."

Sniffling, the blonde nods. "I'm just scared that's all..considering their history..what if my mother sends Regina away..banishes her or something?"

"You really think my sister would let someone send her away without you by her side?" Scoffing, Neal then nudges the Princess' shoulder playfully in the hopes of cheering her up.

Letting out a small smile, Emma quickly hugs him tightly. "You are the most amazing man I've ever met...thank you for understanding"

Hugging back, Neal responds. "I wouldn't go that far..and it's okay Emma, now I can find my own love.."

Smiling more brightly, the Princess pulls back then wipes her face from fallen tears as Neal stands and heads towards the door. "Shall I go and find your mother to speak with you?"

Nodding, Emma clears her throat as she tries to compose herself while watching Neal leave. Biting her lip, the blonde wipes another stray tear as her door bursts open suddenly making her eyes widen.

"Emma don't do this! I thought I could just forget it all but I can't, don't get married!" Having rushed inside the chamber, the Queen stops while gripping the door handle as she stares over in concern at the tear stricken Princess sat upon her bed. "Emma?"

Giving a smile, the Princess wipes her face a final time. "It's okay..I'm okay..and I'm not getting married..Neal..he..he just came and said that he knows about us and doesn't want to stand in the way..the wedding, everything, it's over with Regina..if you still want to do this..if you want there to be an _us_..this is it"

Staring at the woman in disbelief, Regina then snaps back to reality and hurries over to the bed, wrapping her arms instinctively around the blonde in a hug with a sniffle of her own. Clinging to the Queen's back, the Princess rests her head down while choking back a sob. "I love you.."

" _What_ did you just say?"

Lifting her head off the brunette's shoulder to meet her mother's gaze as Snow stood within the doorway, Emma's eyes widen while Regina also turns to face the short haired woman with a speechless expression.

 _A/N: yay! SwanQueen! What next...are you guys still with me?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Emma?"

Swallowing a lump, the Princess stands at her mother's voice but keeps a firm hold of the Queen's arms for comfort to which the woman also stands to offer her support.

"I don't understand..Emma please..."

"I..I don't want to..I am _not_ going to marry Neal..I can't because it's wrong..when..I love Regina..and Neal, he agrees..there is no love between us, we are friends but that is it..we don't want to get married..he wants me.. _us_ to be happy and I am not going to apologise but for us, that is with each other.."

Feeling the blonde tremble slightly against her, Regina takes one arm back to wrap around Emma's waist from behind to keep her steady.

Frowning, the short haired woman looks between them warily. "How long?"

Deciding to be honest, the Princess replies quietly while glancing down "Since just after we moved here.." Lifting her head, the blonde continues to explain. "We tried to stop it..then you arranged the marriage with Neal and Regina pushed her own feelings aside to prevent a new war between you by encouraging me to go to him instead but..i _love_ her.."

Turning her attention to the silent Queen, Snow raises an eyebrow. "And what do you have to say? Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you love my daughter or is this all a game of some sort to get back at me for my behaviour against you regarding my father?"

Shaking her head abruptly, the brunette speaks. "No Snow, I would never do that..your father honestly died of a heart attack and yes it may sound horrible that I was relieved and I am truly sorry but I was a teen when I married him and he was reaching sixty..I just wanted to find love not a companion.."

Glancing down slightly ashamed, the short haired woman nods in agreement. "I do understand and I also apologise that I allowed the rumours of the Kingdom suede my judgement..I know you never did anything wrong.. At the time I just wanted someone to blame.." Looking back to the Queen, Snow squints her eyes. "That being said, you haven't answered all of my question? Do you love Emma?"

Sharing a loving gaze with the Princess, the Queen then smiles brightly. "I do..more than anything.."

Wanting to test the woman, Snow chuckles lightly. "In that case as its all arranged, you marry my daughter.."

Biting her lip to hold back a laugh at her mother's sudden playful tone, Emma hitches her breath upon hearing Regina's response.

"Okay..I will"

As the fellow brunette's eyes widen in shock, the Princess chokes on her words while staring at her Queen. "What?...I'm..sorry I..what?"

"I was only kidding Regina..to see..to see if your feelings were true but..." Coming to a stop as she also struggles to get her words out, Snow gradually smiles. "You really do love her.."

"I do.." Turning to face her beloved, Regina looks sincere. "Also I would you know..marry you in a heartbeat..I know we haven't courted or anything but I know that I will always love you so for me, I am ready for whenever you are be it a year or-"

"Now?" Emma cuts in with a teary smile. "Despite my mother's humorous attempt..I would also marry you now..but just us..no people of the Kingdom or fellow royalty, just family"

Holding her hands up to gain their attention, Snow speaks up. "I was just testing..honestly you do not need to get married!"

Looking across, the two women both raise an eyebrow at her statement as the Princess moves towards her mother concerned. "I thought..I thought you was okay with us?"

"Oh honey, I am!" Quickly taking her daughter's hands, the short haired woman smiles. "I just meant..I don't want to push you into anything like I did before..if you want to wait, you can arrange your own wedding without my interference"

Sniggering slightly at what the woman has said, Regina bites her lip. "That'll be the day.."

Playfully scolding the fellow brunette, Snow continues. "I just mean so you can have _your_ perfect day"

"Mom..all I need for it to be a perfect day is to have the one I love..that being said if we did, we should speak to Neal first..this was supposed to be his wedding day too"

Stepping inside the Princess' chambers in search of her daughter, Cora stops having heard what the blonde had said, realising that it is now all out in the open. "Well it's about time!"

"You knew?!" The short haired woman drops her mouth open as she releases her grip on her daughter.

"I did..I also had to watch my daughter suffer as she tormented herself over her feelings.." Seeing a pointed glare given by Regina, the older brunette looks apologetic.

"You could have told me!"

Rolling her eyes at her mother's actions, Emma slips her hand into the Queen's and smiles, gesturing with her head towards the door. Giving a nod understanding what the blonde wishes to do, the brunette gives their mothers one last look and follows the Princess out of her chambers and down the staircase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finding Neal down the corridor leading to the main hall, Emma wonders for a moment whether or not her and Regina should un couple but decides that they have hidden their love for too long. "Neal!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Neal lets out a grin at seeing them. "Now that's more like it.." Approaching the pair, he wraps an arm around them both into a hug. "Both smiling"

"Are you sure you're okay Neal? I feel like I have betrayed you..your my brother and-"

Cutting his sister off with a pat to her back, Neal shakes his head. "Regina, I just want to see you happy..after everything with the King you deserve this.."

Seeing the Queen look hesitant, the Princess decides to do the talking. "If that is the case..would you mind if we didn't..waste the day? I mean there is a lot of food in there and it's all set up so..."

Raising an eyebrow, Neal questions. "You want to marry my sister?"

"Er...well..."

"Do I need to give you _the_ speech?"

Biting her lip at his playfulness, the Princess chuckles before leaning into her smiling Queen who kisses her head. "I think I've already got it covered.."

"Then I just have this to say, look after each other..and go make it official!" Neal grins again prompting his sister to give him a hug again.

"Only if you're my best man?"

"Obviously!"

"Good now I think we need to go save our mothers from starting another family war.." The Queen suggests as she pulls back.

"Let me guess? Snow has found out that Cora knew and..actually I think David knew too.."

Staring in shock at her former fiancé, Emma asks. "Okay seriously who didn't know?!"

 _A/N: see Snow wasn't too bad until Cora came in..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hope you guys enjoy the chapter as I received no responses to the last one. Just so you know I will be writing one more chapter and then an epilogue to conclude this story :)_

 **Chapter 10**

After managing to separate their parents before it got any further as their fathers had made their appearance, Neal persuaded them all to leave the chambers so Emma and Regina could have a moment. Or so the two women thought. Feeling a slight tug on her arm, the Queen looks across to her brother confused.

"You too..if you expect to get married, you can at least do it properly..besides you both need to prepare"

"But-"

Shaking his head abruptly, Neal leads his sister to the door leaving the brunette to stare after her Princess rather sad. Biting her lip to prevent a smile, the blonde sits back at her vanity and let's out a deep breath while gazing at her reflection before finally letting her smile out.

"Emma honey? Do you need a moment or are you nearly ready?"

Seeing her mother's head appear around the door, the Princess replies. "I'm ready.."

Taking in her daughter's happiness and how she looks more at ease than she did a couple of hours prior, Snow smiles. "Everyone was sent home as this is now a private affair..and there is a certain someone waiting for you in the hall.."

Grinning, the blonde stands and makes her way over to her mother. "I know this is a lot to take it as I was suppose to move and start a new legacy, not to mention the whole history but-"

"Love happens..it just sneaks up on you unexpectedly..look at your father and I. Now that I know, I've opened my eyes and I can see it..the way Regina looks at you is the way your father looks at me...she adores you Emma" taking her daughter's arm, the short haired woman leads her out towards the staircase.

Noticing her father stood at the double doors, the Princess grins as he holds his arm out. Frowning, the blonde then realises what is happening. "Wait..you said waiting _in_ the hall, is Regina already in there?"

"Yes she is" David answers while sharing a confused look with his wife.

"But she..shouldn't she be walking in too? It's her day as well.."

"Honey I've already spoken to her and she told me that she has already done the whole walking down the aisle before, she doesn't need to do it again besides she wants this to be your day as and I quote, 'this will be the only time that you will ever walk down an aisle'" Snow informs her daughter.

Nodding slowly, the Princess then turns back to the closed doors with a deep breath, nerves clearly kicking in. "Okay then..lets go"

Giving a nod of order to the guard, David waits until the doors are pulled open before leading his daughter through and into the hall before being met by a makeshift aisle of flower petals as Regina waits ahead with her family to the side. Meeting the Queen, Emma looks at her love in awe over the fact that the woman has changed into a pale blue dress instead of her usual regal attire before briefly smiling at her father then leans in with a whisper to the brunette. "Are we really doing this?"

Holding in a chuckle, Regina nods then reaches her hand across taking hold of the Princess' hand and locking them together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exiting the hall after the ceremony, the newly married couple make their way towards the gardens for a moment alone before re joining their family for the evenings events. Sitting down in their usual spot on the bench beside the Queen's Apple tree, the Princess rests her head down against the woman's shoulder. "I cannot believe what has happened today..this morning I woke up..dreading today and now? I don't want it to end"

Smiling, Regina glances down to Emma then lifts the blonde's head by taking hold of her chin to get the Princess to look at her. "That may be true but then a new day will begin and it'll be the start of our life together"

Grinning with a lip bite, the Princess cups the Queen's cheek and leans up to press a soft kiss on her lips. "I am so glad that I can now do that without having to hide or suppress my feelings for you"

Regina smirks and plants a kiss to her wife's nose. "I'm rather glad too because I love you with all my heart"

"I love you too" gazing adoringly, Emma grins again.

Hearing a throat clear, the Queen looks across to see David stood there and looks momentarily embarrassed. "David?"

Looking awkwardly between them at the moment he had witnessed considering Emma was still his little girl, the former shepherd explains his presence. "There is something you need to see..I know you requested for this day to be just family and we had sent the people of the Kingdom away but it would appear that they have found out the real reason for the change of plan and they still want to congratulate you, both of you on your marriage.."

Letting out a frown as she stands, Regina then turns towards her wife who also stands. "They..they want to congratulate.. _us_? But I..I'm the Evil Queen..that's what..they said"

Grasping at both her hands, the Princess shakes her head profusely at the brunette. "No! You're not and never have been an Evil Queen..that was just a ridiculous rumour but you have never done anything bad..and they will see that. They clearly believe in you to be wanting to celebrate in your honour..not to mention coming to their senses as to them their Queen has just married her 'rivals' daughter"

Giving a teary smile, Regina nods then follows David back into the castle and towards the front entrance, gripping onto Emma's hand as they go. Pressing a light kiss to her Queen's shoulder as they pause at the door, the Princess then nods towards the guard on charge and watches as the doors are pulled open to reveal a sea of people stood upon the grounds. As the brunette stares wide eyed at everyone, the Princess leans close. "I think we should let them in..the ballroom is set up after all.."

Tilting her head to look at her wife, Regina then smiles at the blonde's last attempt at letting them in.

"..I want to show them how happy I am, how happy you've made me.."

Squeezing Emma's hand, the Queen replies with a small smirk. "As you wish Princess.."

Giving a cheeky grin, the blonde kisses her cheek in thanks gaining a array of cheers from the awaiting guests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having danced the night away through accepted offers, not to mention achieving a dance for Neal with a young maiden, Emma lifts her chin up to scan the room for her wife.

"She's happy isn't she?"

Standing beside his wife, David nods towards their daughter as the pair witnesses the blonde succeed in her task. "Yes I would say so.."

Raising an eyebrow, the short haired woman watches as her daughter spots the Queen and makes her way up to her from behind, grabbing her hand in a giddy manner before tugging lightly and leading the brunette out the side door with a small giggle escaping her lips. "Yes she is" Snow adds dropping her curious demeanour into a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emma, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Trying her hardest not to laugh at the swift actions of her wife, Regina comes to a stop as the blonde pauses in the corridor and quickly latches her lips onto the brunette's. Receiving her answer, the Queen kisses back with a smile as her back meets the wall and her hands takes hold of the Princess' slim waist.

Mumbling a quick 'I love you' Emma deepens the kiss while taking hold of her love's face. Breaking away with air becomes an issue, the blonde beams. "I have wanted to do that all night..I'm sorry and I know it is not very ladylike or Princess like to say but a quick peck in front of our parents at the ceremony was not nearly enough"

Beginning to laugh, Regina nods. "I understand perfectly dear.."

Smiling in awe, the Princess then sighs in content while being in the brunette's arms. "God I love that sound..I could hear it forever..I swear to you now that I am going to make you laugh everyday and that you'll never be sad.."

Raising one hand from the blonde's waist, the Queen strokes her cheek. "Everyone gets sad sometimes..it's all part of life"

Gazing at the woman, the blonde then pecks her lips again. "Then I promise that whenever you are sad, I will be here with open arms and an ear to listen"

"My dear Emma, you have no idea how much I love you.." Regina states while resting her forehead against the Princess'

"I do..because I would love you more.."

"Not possible"

"Oh it is totally possible" the Princess retorts with a playful smile.

Pursing her lips, the brunette questions. "Are we really going to have our first marital fight _on_ our wedding day?"

"No.." Untangling herself from her Queen, Emma then winks before making her way back to the ballroom door. "But imagine the making up we'd have to do..."

Eyes widening, the Queen watches her Princess disappear back into the ball leaving her stunned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Opening her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light through the balcony, Emma raises an eyebrow while rested on her front at seeing her Queen sat up in bed beside her, simply watching with a smile. "Morning.."

Leaning over, the brunette smiles more and runs her hand up the blonde's back before pressing a kiss to her curls. "Good morning.."

"What are you doing all the way up there?" The Princess mumbles sleepily before patting the mattress.

"Unfortunately my Princess, it's time for breakfast.."

Pouting, Emma just about manages to push herself up and also sits beside the woman. "Shouldn't we be on a honeymoon and not following our usual daily routine as if it were just a normal day?"

Chuckling lightly, Regina takes hold of her hand. "Dear it is a normal day..yesterday was a special day but now it's back to reality..and duties"

"But-"

Cutting the Princess off with a kiss, the Queen squeezes her hand in comfort then gives a final peck on Emma's lips. "At least we are in this together now?"

Rolling her eyes followed by a grin, the blonde watches as the brunette rises from the bed. "I suppose your right _dear wife_ "

Sniggering, Regina takes hold of her robe then makes her way towards the door to let her maid in but pauses upon hearing her wife speak.

"Do you have to have a maid come in and dress you? I don't want her seeing you..only I should be the one to see you as you're mine"

Hearing the blonde's jealous tone but also appear childlike, the Queen keeps hold of the door handle and glances over her shoulder. "So I should put my maid out of a job because you're jealous? Trust me she will know who I belong to when she witnesses the bite marks you so kindly left behind last night on my chest.."

Biting her lip, going red, Emma stands and opens the door for her as in giving the brunette her answer by letting the young woman in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through to the hall where the breakfast was set up, Emma pauses briefly realising the change in the seating arrangement so she was now sat beside the Queen. Smiling brightly at the pair, Snow nods in welcome. "Good morning, did you both sleep well after yesterday's eventful day?"

Staring directly to her plate a little wide eyed, the Princess bites her lip as Regina reaches for her hand under the table and clears her throat to answer. "Yes, we did thank you Snow"

Noticing the blonde's embarrassment, Cora quickly cuts into the conversation to move forward. "So what are your plans for the future? I take it that Emma you are no longer moving to another Kingdom...Neal is also very much staying put as I would say he had met a very nice young woman last night to whom he is visiting right now"

Smiling slightly, the Princess shakes her head. "I'm glad he is happy and no, I am staying here...where I belong.."

"If she wanted to move mother, then I would simply move with her..Queen or not, I am not letting anything get in the way of our life together"

Raising an eyebrow rather shocked by the statement, Snow questions. "You..you would give up your crown?"

Turning to gaze at her wife while answering, Regina smiles. "Yes I would. Happily"

Smiling back in awe, the short haired woman then takes a breath. "Actually, David and I were talking last night about the fact that although we moved back here because this was my home for many years, it is your home and now Emma's so we have decided that we will be moving back to west side of the forest.."

Surprised, the blonde looks conflicted by this information as she has never lived without her parents and despite now being married, it is a change she will need to get used to. "Oh.."

"You can hardly set up a life..a family if you have everyone here. You will be having a family won't you?" Snow continues with a desperation to her voice at the notion of having grandchildren.

"..yes..I mean we haven't spoken about it properly but we both know what we want.." The Princess replies while feeling her wife's thumb run over her knuckles to calm her.

David quickly looks to Rumple who nods in silent agreement before stating as the two men stand. "I think we should leave the table..

Watching the men leave, Cora rubs her head wishing she could also go as Snow has decided to take stand on her soapbox. "I think maybe a break would be in order first. Away from responsibilities and titles. A chance to think of what has happened the past week and where you go from here..time away without any parents"

Biting her lip to hold a chuckle knowing exactly who her mother means by, the Queen then sighs before turning to Emma. "Truth be told dear, I had a trip away already organised and I know you mentioned this morning but I didn't want to tell you until the last minute as a surprise..well I guess the cats out the bag so to speak.."

Grinning at the thought, the blonde grabs at both her wife's hands. "Where are we going? And when?"

Immediately smiling at the Princess' adorable stare, Regina replies ignoring the fact that their mothers are sitting there. "There is a palace within the forest down by the lake..it's rather hidden and isolated..but perfect for some peace and quiet and if you are agreeable, this afternoon we shall go" looking over towards Snow and Cora, the brunette states firmly. "I leave you both in charge until our return in a weeks time. Unless it is as serious as war, I do not want to have any contact from either of you"

Both women nod seriously, recognising the Queen's demanding tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving the castle after lunch, the married couple head on with their journey to the hidden palace within the forest before abandoning the carriage with orders to return to the castle once they had arrived. Stepping inside the front door, the Princess peers around the corridor and the rooms in which she could see before turning back to her Queen stood behind her with the door closed. "Is there really no one here? Like anyone?"

Smirking, the brunette pulls Emma close at the waist and shakes her head. "Not a single maid..I got to thinking about what you said a few weeks back..in the garden about being free and I thought why don't we just spend this time just us doing as we please..with no one telling us when it is time to rise and dress or that we have to stop what we are doing because some problem has come about. Like I said before, right now there is no Queen or Princess, just me and you. Emma and Regina"

Grinning, the blonde lifts her arms up to around the woman's neck and pecks her on the lips. "What if we get hungry?"

"Oh my dear you really have had a truly royal upbringing. Luckily for you I can actually cook a little..before the King and when I was back home with my parents, I used to sneak in to see the cook and I would help out..it started off as helping in the kitchen in return for an apple picked from the garden but then I learnt to love it. I wish I could now but could you imagine the outcry of a Queen cooking her own meals? Some people are so biased.." Shifting her hands and snaking her arms around her Princess' waist, Regina kisses the tip of her nose causing the woman to screw her nose up for a second. "Although..if you wanted all that, we could do that. Like I mentioned earlier I would happily give up my title to make you happy..we could live here in this palace and enjoy our lives in peace with our own family"

Laughing lightly, Emma kisses her quick before replying. "Pipe dreams..I love the idea but it could never happen, for one our parents would definitely have a say whether it's our life or not and two, you're a great Queen, I couldn't take that away from you.."

"hm...what if I gave it all back to Snow?" Raising an eyebrow, the Queen awaits an answer.

"What?" The blonde drops her mouth open in shock. "You...you would give it to my mother?"

"Yes. My mother and father have their own lives to contend with and so does Neal. Besides if I weren't here and never came about, it would all be your mothers anyway.."

"You have really thought all of this through haven't you?"

"I just couldn't get what you said to me that day out of my head and I want to give you everything you want..a happy, free life..no rules to abide by..just you, me and..maybe a child..." Regina mutters the last part quietly while avoiding her wife's gaze until she feels a pair of hands cup her face.

Staring into her wife's eyes, the blonde smiles. "I love you and I would love to have a child with you in the near future once everything is sorted and figured out"

"Good.." Smiling again, the brunette kisses her deeply causing the pair to stumble back slightly, prompting the Queen to guide her wife back into the side room which consists of a few chairs, a couch and a fire.

 _A/N: so that's that, although I have an epilogue that I've begun. One question for those reading to help with the ending, should they have a peaceful life in the forest title free? Without Regina being a Queen? Obviously there would still be certain royal aspects to their lives as they would still be in relation to royalty._


End file.
